Cursed Love
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: 1000 years she has lived cursed, never remembering who she really is. 1000 years lost inside her own head, lost from the one man whom she has ever loved...Will she be able to break her curse and be reunited with the family and husband she left behind, or is she to forever walk the earth alone and unloved...AU Elijah/OC (Been REWRITTEN to fit the Originals Storyline)
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys,

I am so so sorry i haven't updated this fic in absolutely ages. The reason being is i am no longer a big Vampire Diaries fan and plus it seems like a bore to go all the way back to season 2 of Vamp diaries to get the story going.

SOOOO

I was thinking of re-writing the fic to fit The Originals story-line, I mean Esther shows up a lot and i think with what Esther did to Nicolette i thought it would add to the drama. Not to mention Hayley being around adding to the drama and all that fun stuff.

It's completely up to you guys.

SO drop me a message and tell me if you want me to rewrite the storyline to Season 1 or Season 2 of The Originals. And also any other changes you would like, remember there are only two chapters actually written so a good few changes can be made now.

Nikki

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

**OKAY SOOOO...Here is the first chapter of the re-written story, none of you reviewed to say your piece so i went ahead and did it anyway. So if you've read the story before you can see the first chapter is the same up until the end, if you're just finding this story, Please do drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL POST THE REWRITTEN 2ND CHAPTER WHICH HAS BEEN COMPLETLEY REWRITTEN SO ITS A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER. SO DROP ME THOSE REVIEWS PLEASE.**

* * *

**1000 years ago (give or take a few years)**

The sun was low in the sky casting an orange glow on the small clearing nestled in the woods, the torches burning brightly around a circle carved into the woodland floor leaving a small trail of smoke in the air. At the head of the circle stood two people, both in their late forties, the woman was tall, slim, with long blonde hair that trailed down her back like a river and bright brown eyes alight with secrets, her name was Esther. Next to her stood her husband Mikael, he was tall, muscular, his dark blonde hair brushing his shoulders and his blue eyes alight with anger as both he and Esther stared at the man and woman who lay huddled at the base of the circle their Son and daughter by marriage.

The man and woman were complete opposites in appearance, where the man was blessed with light brown curly hair, the woman's hair was as black as the night sky and fell to just below her waist. The man had light blue eyes and the woman was graced with brown eyes with gold flecks. Where the pair was different in appearance, they were twins in the one problem that brought them to this circle, which caused Esther and Mikael to interfere in stopping the pair.

"You are monsters" Mikael spits at the pair

"You brought this upon yourselves" the woman replies, her breaths labored by the vervain in which Mikael forced down her throat to subdue her "You made us all into vampires to sate your pride"

"Yet you and Niklaus took it upon yourselves to kill"

"Father" Niklaus breathes, his breath just as labored and painful as the woman next to him, he too having been forced fed vervain "Myself and Nicolette did not ask for this"

"Save it Niklaus" Nicolette breathes placing a timid hand on her brother in laws arm "He does not care"

Niklaus nods slowly and looks over to the side of the circle where more bodies lay, their necks snapped by Mikael as they tried to interfere. Laying there was Niklaus's younger siblings Rebekah and Kol as well as his older brother and Nicolette's husband Elijah. The only sibling of Niklaus's missing was Finn; no doubt he knew what was happening and decided to not interfere.

"What are you going to do with us" Nicolette asks, her brown eyes set firmly on Esther

"I am going to correct my mistake" Esther breathes "Neither of you two can live, it is a crime against nature"

"And us being vampires isn't" Niklaus asks

"But you are not vampires" Mikael snarls "You are abominations"

Nicolette and Niklaus both lower their heads as Mikael's words flow over them. Each of them thinking of the mistake that brought them here. They had both killed a human in their hunger which in turn had activated a part of both of them that they did not know existed. A werewolf side, Niklaus having his from his mother's indiscretion with Nicolette's tribe leader and Nicolette getting hers from her mother. As the life had drained from the humans in whom the pair had fed, they became something more than a vampire, they became hybrids. The king and queen if you will of both species.

"We have to end your reign of terror now before it starts" Esther proclaims "I will bind Niklaus' werewolf side so that he may never activate it"

"And me" Nicolette asks, her head still bowed to the woodland floor

"You are going to suffer a fate much worse" She hears Mikael boast, the smugness radiating from each word

"You have taken more human life than Niklaus" Esther starts and Nicolette looks back up at her mother in law "So for that I am going to kill you, and when you awake you will be human, in which you will live a long life and when you die the cycle will restart again"

"What?" Nicolette breathes

"You will live for all eternity as a human, not once knowing who you really are. Not once knowing true love or true happiness."

As Esther finishes her words she begins to chant the torches burn higher as loud screams begin to leave Nicolette's lips, her body falls forward onto the ground and blood begins to pour from her mouth splattering the floor which each scream. Nicolette feels the life drain from her and with her last ounce of strength she looks up at Esther and Mikael.

"I hope these decisions haunt you for the rest of your days. I hope that with every kill your family undertakes you feel the pain of it. One day I will return to whom I truly am, and I will make sure that you regret ever doing this to me…"

The remaining words are cut off by Nicolette's coughs, blood covering her hands as she stares at the woman who has caused her this pain, the woman who has no heart and will cause her family suffering to benefit her own game. Niklaus crawls to his sister in-law and pulls her into the cage of his arms, soothing words passing his pink lips as tears roll down his face.

"We will find you" Niklaus vows "No matter the time, we will find you"

With one last shuddering breath Nicolette Mikaelson breathes her last breath as an immortal.

**The Present (****Set in The Orignal's Season one ****time-line****)**

Nicole 'Nikki' O'Connell shoots up in bed, the covers falling to her waist as she takes large breaths to calm herself. She runs a shaky hand through her sweat drenched hair and thinks back on the nightmare she just had. It had felt to vivid and so real, each cough feeling as though it came from her own chest and mouth.

"I need a drink" Nikki mumbles and stands from her large bed and walks towards the doorway

She pulls open the door and pads barefoot towards the stairs and down them, as she's walking towards the kitchen she feels another presence behind her.

"Yes Cami" she sighs looking over her shoulder briefly

Her older cousin leans against the doorway separating the kitchen and the lounge, her blue-green eyes glued intently onto Nikki, her long blonde hair pulled back out of her face and her arms covered with a thick wool cardigan that Nikki is almost positive is hers.

"You okay?" she asks kindly

Nikki nods as she grabs a glass walking over to the fridge

"Peachy"

Cami watches her youngest cousin guzzle down water as though its the first drink she's had in years, concerning flickering across her features as she takes in the younger woman's disheveled appearance. In most terms Nikki was a sight for sore eyes, she was well built, toned with curves in all the right places twenty two year old. She had brown eyes with gold flecks that many a man could get lost in, long jet black hair that brushed against the middle of her back and lightly tanned skin. But as she stood in front of Cami with her hair drenched in sweat as well as the rest of her body Cami could tell something was wrong.

"Want to try that again?" she asks Nikki

"Just a bad dream cousin, nothing major"

Cami nods and walks back into the lounge and over to her work space, Nikki following her and settling down into the chair near the fire. Nikki snorts slightly as she looks over the messy paperwork littering the coffee table before looking up at her cousin.

"Still no where near finished on your thesis?" she asks gently before taking another sip of the water in her hand

"No" Cami sighs "It seems the closer i get to being nearly finished something comes up and changes the whole direction"

"I'm sure you'll get there in the end" Nikki smiles comfortingly "And your other endeavor, hows that going?"

"Nowhere, Uncle Kieran isn't exactly being forthcoming with information"

"I knew he wouldn't" Nikki shrugs "Uncle Kieran believes things should be dealt his way and his way only"

"I wish he wouldn't, i mean this is my brother at the end of the day" Cami sighs running a stressed hand through her hair before looking up at the younger woman observing her from the other chair

"We'll get your answers cousin, i promise" Nikki promised vehemently before rising from the chair still gripping the glass of water "I'm off back to bed, i've got the early shift at Rousseau's"

"Night" Cami smiles before turning back to her paperwork

"Don't stay up too late cousin" Nikki sighs before turning on the ball of her feet and heading back up to her room.

She shuts the door silently and paddles back over to her bed placing the now warming water on the bedside table before climbing under the cooling blankets. A small soft sigh leaves her pink lips before she closes her eyes drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

**END NOTE -** So here's the rewritten version of chapter one, I would love if you guys reviewed and let me know what you think of the changes. I would highly appreciate it.

Nikki


	3. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Nikki had endured the dream of what she could gather was a past life, either that or she had one hell of an active imagination. Things since then had returned to normal, she worked at Rousseau's when she was shifted to, sometimes doing the early shift whilst Cami did the late shift or she did the late and Cami the early. The two of them where the only female bartenders left after Jane-Ann had died a few days earlier, neither of the cousins knew what had happened to Jane-Ann, she had been fine the last they saw of the girl. But the cousins were quickly learning that asking questions was out of the equation, not many people liked to voice their opinions on things, instead liked to live in the knowledge of not knowing something that happened right under their sniveling noses.

What made it worse was Jane-Ann's sister Sophie worked at Rosseau's as well in the kitchen as the cook, every day the cousins had to see the pain she was in, even underneath the facade Sophie wears every day. Nikki knew Sophie better than her cousin, due to her living in New Orleans longer but she didn't know Sophie that well, she knew her and her sister Jane-Ann had a lot of secrets. Secrets people like Nikki had no place knowing.

"Are you sure about this"

Nikki sighs and places the last bottle on the shelf before turning to see her cousin leant on the bar, a pleading look in her eyes. She was going on a date and wanted her youngest cousin to rescue her. Nikki would have laughed and done just that if it wasn't for the fact that Cami hadn't been on a date in almost a year and Nikki was concerned that the poor girl had forgotten how fun they could be.

"Go, yes he may be a bad boy but you never know you might enjoy yourself"

"I know but.." Cami sighs

"No buts Missy, i can cover your shift here, god knows i have nothing better to do" Nikki shrugs "Just go and have fun"

"Okay just one date" Cami nod's, her resolve caving under her cousins glare "And i promise i'll take your shift on Saturday to pay you back"

"You do that, now go and have some fun" Nikki laughs "If you're back before me, stay up and tell me all about it"

The two cousins hug before Cami leaves the bar and Nikki chuckles turning back to cleaning the glasses humming along to the jazz song playing softly in the back ground.

"A whiskey when your ready love" A British voice sounds from behind her a couple of minutes later.

Nikki sighs steeling herself for dealing with a foreigner and grabs the tumbler turning around and placing it in front of the guy without looking at him and reaches over to grab the whiskey and pours it into his glass.

"Will that be all" she asks kindly, her eyes trained on his shoulder.

It wasn't that she hated foreigners but ever since she moved here two years ago they were always the ones that hit on her, leered at her as though she was a piece of meat. She could handle herself but no woman needed to know how strong a man could become when his ego and a shit ton of alcohol was involved.

"I'd like to see the face of the girl who is serving me" he replies with a smugness to his voice that only the British could produce.

Nikki lifts her head and her brown eyes lock on a pair of dark blue eyes that widen slightly as they stare back at her. She breaks the eye contact and looks over the man in front of her, he was defiantly British, he had pale skin, fair colored hair a strong jaw and a sense of danger pouring from every pore of his body. As Nikki continues to stare she realizes she had seen his face before, two nights ago in her dream. She takes a startled step back and begins to breathe heavily.

"Are you okay Nikki" Sophie asks rushing over to where Nikki is stood.

"Yeah" She nods steeling her breath "Just a sharp pain in my head. It's probably nothing"

Sophie looks over at the younger girl and then over to the man sitting at the bar, she knew who he was of course but she just couldn't help but wonder why seeing his face had caused the girl in front of her to drop ten shades of color in her face and her breathing to become so erratic Sophie was scared that Nikki was about to have a heart attack.

"If you're sure" Sophie says deciding to drop the issue and instead keep a close eye on the pair "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

Nikki nods and thanks the older woman before reaching over for a new glass, she pours herself a scotch and downs it quickly. Once the bitter burn fades from her throat she looks over at the man again to see him watching her silently, his eyes taking in every one of her movements, if it wasn't for the fact she'd seen him in a dream she would have thought it creepy, but then again creepy seems to be the main item on the menu recently.

"Sorry about that" Nikki sighs deciding to be the one to start a conversation, he'd never come back if he thought one of the bartenders was crazy

"No need to apologize love" he replies his lips lifting a little at the side "You can't predict things like that happening"

"I might have lied a little to Sophie" she shrugs earning a chuckle from the man "Its just you look like someone I've seen before"

"Likewise" he replies before downing his whiskey

Nikki reaches over and fills his glass before walking down the bar to where another patron is waiting and serves him.

The rest of the night is passed in orders, drunken men and Nikki watching the man out of the corner of her eye discreetly. He doesn't make a move to talk to her again and she doesn't to him, she just serves him his drink, or replaces the whiskey bottle and carries on with her duties. He leaves just before the bar closes leaving $300 on the bar to pay for his tab, as she watches him walk out the door she lets out a deep breathe and leans back against the bar.

"You sure you're okay" Sophie asks coming over to Nikki as the last few patrons dwindle out

"I'll tell you in a minute"

The two of them kick out the rest of the patrons and as Nikki locks the door and turns to look at Sophie she sees the woman leant against the bar pinning Nikki with a look that leaves no room for argument.

"I had a dream the other night" Nikki begins

"What kind of dream" Sophie asks

As Nikki tells Sophie about her dream and about how the man at the bar was featured in it she watches Sophie's face closely and can see fear pass over the woman's features as she stares back. Once the tale is finished Nikki throws back her glass of scotch and waits for Sophie to say something.

"That isn't possible?" Sophie murmurs more to herself

"Tell me about it" Nikki sighs and cleans the glasses

"Stay away from him Nikki" Sophie pleads grabbing Nikki's hands "Him and his brother are bad news"

"I wasn't exactly going to shack up with him Soph, after all it was only a dream"

"I know but please promise me"

"Fine i promise, i'll stay away from him and his brother, whoever the hell his brother is"

Sophie nods accepting Nikki's words and the two of them work in silence to clean the bar before closing up and leaving for the night. As Nikki walks back to her and Cami's apartment she can't help but feel as though someone is watching her. She speeds up her walking and almost falls into the apartment due to the force in which she opened the door. Once she's locked the door she turns and screams as she sees Cami stood there.

"Nikki?" Cami asks concerned.

"Long night cousin, i'll tell you about it in the morning, same as wanting to hear about your night"

"You sure"

"Yeah" Nikki nods and walks over to give her cousin a hug "Night Cuz"

"Night"

* * *

**END NOTE - Not a big fan of this chapter but it kind of wrote itself. SO yeah i know it's shit but please let me know what you think.**

**AND ALSO THROW ME SOME IDEAS. LIKE DO YOU WANT NIKKI TO HAVE ANOTHER MEMORY THROW BACK, REMEMBER SHE'S BEEN CURSED FOR A 1000 YEARS SO SHE HAS A LOT OF MEMORIES, MAYBE A MEMORY OF HER AND ELIJAH.**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW GUYS. REVIEWS MEAN I UPDATE QUICKER.**


	4. Chapter 3

So I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter

REVIEW PEOPLE...it makes me update.

The main reason im posting this one is for the lovely Kilera and lalaa365, who did review.

Hope you enjoy the chapter darlings.

* * *

Nikki finishes putting on her shirt for the day before a knock comes to her bedroom door before it opens to reveal Cami in the doorway with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.

"So are you going to tell me about the long night?" she asks lifting a perfectly sculptured eyebrow

"Just foreigners, you know how i hate them" Nikki replies grabbing the coffee "now enough about my night. How was yours"

"It was okay, it didn't go too well but he said he'd make it up to me"

"Oh that's thoughtful" Nikki replies sarcastically "Who was it you went out with again"

"Marcel Gerard"

Nikki stops breathing as she looks over to her cousin, she knew who Marcel was, you'd be an idiot to live here and not know who he was. Nikki herself hadn't had many run ins with the guys but she'd been to enough of his parties to know that something wasnt right with him. She was just grateful that she went home on her own from each of them, the company he keeps isn't the best kind.

"Nice. He's a looker" she replies instead, noticing a small spark in her cousins eye. Who was she to damage it.

"Yes well he can be as charming as he wants, he wont get my full attention just yet"

Nikki chuckles and follows her cousin out of the bedroom and into the living room, the two of them drop down into the couches waiting till it was time to leave for their shifts,Nikki wasn't supposed to be in but Sophie had decided to call a sick day so Nikki was called in to do the cooking. As though she didn't have enough things to do as it was. Luckily though Marcus was coming in to the do the afternoon so Nikki only had to cook for so long.

Once their coffees are finished the cousins finished getting ready before walking to work, the two of them joking about their dating history, Nikki herself had dated some funky characters and had to be rescued by her uncle Kieran or cousin Sean on one too many occasions.

The two cousins separate as they enter the bar and the time passes quickly for them both. Marcus comes in on time and takes over from Nikki and she walks over to the bar where Cami is speaking to another blond.

"You done for the day?" Cami asks seeing her cousin drop into the chair next to the woman she was talking to.

"Yep"

Cami nods and hands her cousin a whiskey as the blond turns to look at Nikki, luckily Nikki nor Cami were watching as they would have seen the blonde's eyebrows disappear into her hair as she looks over at the black haired woman.

"Nicolette" she whispers

"Excuse me" Nikki asks only hearing the beginning of the name

"Nikki isn't it" the blond recovers, praying the woman was oblivious to the previous name she spoke

Nikki goes to ask how the woman knows her name but remembers that her name tag is pinned to the front of her top.

"That's me" she replies "And you are"

"Rebekah" the blond replies holding out her hand

Nikki shakes it and looks over at the woman to see she could be no younger then herself but seems to carry herself in a way that seems a lot older. Her accent also reminds Nikki of the man from last night and can't help but wonder if the two of them know each other.

"I was just telling Cami here about the party i'm invited to tonight"

"What party"

"Its thrown by some philanthropist, big sort of guy but can throw a mean party. I have two spare invitations and was wondering if Cami would join and well now you"

"If anyone would attend a party it would be Nikki" Cami laughs refilling Rebekah and Nikki's glasses

"What are you trying to say about me dear cousin?" Nikki smirks lifting an eyebrow

"The two of you are cousins" Rebekah asks cutting into the conversation

"Well i'm adopted, Cami's mums sister adopted me when i was only a few days old. My birth parents had left me at the hospital" Nikki shrugs

"But she's grown up with me her whole life so as far as i'm concerned she's my cousin" Cami shrugs

"Same here" Nikki nods

"Well that's wonderful" Rebekah smiles "So what do the two of you say to the party?"

The three girls discuss the party before Rebekah leaves to make a phone call, the cousins start planning what they will be wearing with Nikki already planning how she was going to do her hair. A long time ago she had dreamed of being a hairdresser but had never gotten around to being so. Life getting in the way of her dreams would be the right way of putting it.

Once Cami's shift is over the two cousins head home and straight into their showers as they begin to get ready for the night, once washed Nikki heads into her room and pulls open her wardrobe and looks through her dresses, she had a lot of nice dresses because she used to attend a lot of parties.

Remembering what Rebekah said about it having a loose masquerade ball feel Nikki pulls out a black floor length dress with gold flowery detail embroidering on the corset top, the bottom was kind of poofy but made it so that Nikki could actually walk. She lays the dress on the bed and grabs a black masquerade mask off the shelf, she had a lot due to the festivities thrown in New Orleans but had yet to wear the black one, it had the same gold embroidery as her dress so was a perfect mix. She also grabbed her favorite black pair of heels to give her some height.

She beings to do her hair throwing it up into an elegant up do leaving some of her tresses framing her face to add an air of mystery before beginning on her make it, she decides to leave it light, thin layer of foundation, clear lip-gloss and gold eye shadow to match her dress.

Once finished and ready she leaves her room and walks into Cami's to see her just pulling on her dress, a white one that Nikki had bought her a few years ago for Cami's birthday. She also notices the wings on the bed and chuckles as she realizes Cami will look like a ray of innocence tonight.

"Zip me up" Cami asks noticing her cousin in the doorway.

"If you'll zip me up too"

Nikki zips up Cami's dress and then turns so Cami can do the same. Once done she places her mask on the bed and grabs the wings helping Cami into them before picking up her mask again.

"Oh crap i don't have a mask" Cami sighs

"Good thing i do"

Nikki walks from the room and into hers and grabs a white mask before meeting Cami in the hallway, the mask she handed over worked well with Cami's dress but unlike Nikki, Cami would have to hold it over her eyes.

"Ready?" Cami asks

"Let's go party" Nikki replies

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The minute the cousins walk into the party they know it was definatly an over the top party to show how much money someone had, but Nikki could also tell with the right amount of Alcohol in her system she could enjoy herself. After walking for a while she sees Rebekah walk over to them.

"Hello darlings, you both look precious" she replies

Nikki smiles as she watches Cami look around at the activity, a dancer on ribbon above their heads catches Nikki's attention so she doesnt hear the words spoken until someone else comes to stand near them. As she looks she notices that its the man from the bar last night.

"He's the brother actually" the man replies "And my sister is right, the two of you do look stunning"

"You clean up pretty well yourself" Cami replies earning a chuckle from Nikki

"Oh don't be fooled love, i'm the devil in disguise" he smirks and Nikki almost believes there is a lot of truth to that statement.

"You three chit-chat, i need booze" Rebekah comments before walking off/

"Shall we" the guys asks holding out his arms for both Cami and Nikki.

He walks them over to a bar and they order a drink before looking over to another one to see Rebekah talking with Marcel.

"The guy Rebekah was talking about, i'm sensing that would be Marcel"

Nikki having no clue what they are discussing throws back her scotch before ordering another one.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ancient history" he replies throwing a smirk at Nikki who raises an eyebrow

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch" Cami says to the guys face earning a laugh from both him and Nikki

"It's as though she invented the term" he replies

"How lovely" Nikki drawls sarcasm riddled in every word

"Listen" the guys begins but as Marcel walks over changes his words "Pardon me for a moment"

Nikki watches as he walks off and Cami and Marcel drift into a conversation and sighs before ordering another drink. After a few drinks she notices Marcel and Cami dancing and wonders whether to head home.

"Left on your own"

She looks to the side to see the guy is back and ordering a scotch.

"Normally happens, i'm not big on extravagance" she shrugs

"I noticed" he smirks

"I didn't catch your name the other night" she ponders deciding she is fed up of calling him, the guy

"Klaus" he smirks holding out a hand

"Nikki" she replies placing her own into his

"Lovely name, i take it it's short for something"

"Nicolette" Nikki sighs "But it sounds old so i just go by Nikki"

He nods and Nikki sighs before Marcus walks over and engages her into a conversation, soon the two of them drift onto the dancefloor and out the corner of her eye she notices Klaus walk back over to Rebekah and the two of them observe Cami and Marcel. She ignores it and finishes her dance with Marcus before he excuses himself.

She looks around to notice Cami stood on her own and follows her line of sight to see Marcel arguing with a guy on the level above. She walks over to Cami just as Klaus gets there. She places her hands in Cami's and smiles encouragingly as Cami squeezes it.

"You alright love" Klaus asks

"He's got a temper doesn't he"

Nikki can see Klaus wants to reply just as much as she does but the two of them keep quiet.

"I guess this is the moment i realize i know better" Cami replies before turning to look at Nikki "I'll see you at home"

"Love you" Nikki says to her back as she walks off before turning back to look at Marcel still arguing with the guy "What a dick"

"You know him" Klaus asks

"I know of him" she shrugs "I wanted to warn Cami but i know she likes him, I'm hoping she gives him another chance as she deserves happiness and yeah maybe not with him but she does like him"

"You care a lot for her"

"She's my cousin, I'd die for her"

Klaus goes silent and the two of them look back up to see a guy hand Marcel an envelope and the argument seems to step up a few notches. Nikki had heard that Marcel was the self appointed leader of the french quarter and looking at him now she got the senses that if anything it was the complete truth. Soon the argument ends and the guy Marcel was arguing with is lead down the stairs, she notices it as Thierry, a friend of sorts to her.

"Come on love, i'll walk you home"

Nikki nods and allows Klaus to lead her from the room and behind Marcel and the others. Klaus soon stops her though at the doorway and Nikki hears chanting and looks to see Katie, the owner of the Voodoo shop walking down the street chanting. Thierry shouts to Katie but it seems to make her worse and she raises a hand and swipes it in an across motion and Nikki watches as the lights explode and Marcel and his group of people drop to the floor holding their heads.

"What's happening?" She asks Klaus

"I don't know love" he replies, not one inch of concern covering his face.

Nikki watches in horror as the chanting continues and Katie keeps swiping her hands from side to side, exploding lights and causing the bodies of Marcel and his people to drop to the floor. Nikki didn't know how she knew it was Katie doing it but considering it all happened as Katie did something she guessed. Her eyes widen as Katie continues and Marcel fights towards her but is floored by what seems to be his legs breaking. Marcel stands up again and pounds his chest.

"You here to save your man" he taunts "Well come on little girl"

He charges at Katie but she lifts her hand dropping him to the floor before raising her other hand which has a slither of wood in it.

"Die you son of a bitch"

Nikki's eyes widen and scream almost leaves her lips but before it can she sees Klaus stood behind Katie and he snaps her neck. Her scream catches in her throat as she watches Thierry crawl over to Katie pulling him into his arms as the others all begin to stand up, each of them groaning in pain.

Marcel and Klaus share a nod before Klaus is walking back over to her.

"Wh...What was that"

"Nothing you need to worry about love" he replies

"How the fuck is it nothing for me to worry about"

He grabs her chin and pulls it to face him, her eyes locking with his.

"Go home, do not tell anyone about what happened here tonight. I will explain it to you another time"

Klaus lets her chin go and with one last look at the dead woman lying in her lovers arms she walks down the street towards her house. Questions brewing inside her mind as to what the bloody hell she had just walked into.

* * *

**END NOTE - NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU (i was watching the episode as i wrote this)**

**I know it seemed like this chapter drags in places and for that im sorry but I also want to include Nikki in things quicker but not too quick so let me know what you think about what i did in this chapter.**

**And I also know i made it so where Nikki acted fine around Rebekah, the reasoning is that she didn't see Rebekah's face clearly in the dream so she didn't put two and two together.**

**AND REMEMBER REVIEWS EQUAL UPDATES.**

**There are plenty of followers of this story but not enough of your reviewing. So please, please please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY - READ IT!**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the actions at the masquerade party and Nikki felt as though she was going out of her mind. Every waking and sleeping moment was clouded by what she saw playing over and over again on repeat yet she couldn't do anything about it. She knew Cami was worried about her, knew she was hiding something but every time Nikki tried to tell her a lump caught in her throat and she couldn't spit it out. She hated it, she hated keeping things from her cousin, the one person who always helped her when things were playing on her mind. She even thought it was because it was Cami and tried to tell Sophie but the same thing happened again.

It left her feeling as though she was going crazy, it affected how she was working and had Sophie and Cami shouting at her to get her head into gear and stop messing up the orders. She was kind of glad that half of the customers they got were already drunk so wouldn't really care about the bartender being halfway to crazyville.

She sighs as she finishes brushing her hair and looks into the mirror to see large bags under her eyes barely concealed by her foundation, her eyes looked dull and lifeless and she looked as though she would fall asleep at any moment. But there was nothing she could do, she'd tried everything and unless Klaus told her what the hell happened that night, like he said he would, people were just going to have to deal with her new look.

She leans over and grabs her black flats slipping them on to complete her dark jeans and Grey tank top before turning to reach for her red apron and name tag before walking out of her room and through the quiet hallways to the kitchen. Sighing loudly into the silence she decides to head to work early and turns on the balls of her feet and walks out the house locking the door behind her, secretly praying that Cami took her keys to University with her.

Walking the streets of the French Quarter Nikki can't help her eyes roaming the faces of everyone she passes, just like she has done for the last week. Her eyes looking for the one person who could answer the tirade of questions in her head. Klaus. But just like with every day beforehand he isn't anywhere to be seen, he hasn't even come into the bar as Nikki asked Cami and Sophie both. Though Nikki saw that Sophie was more bothered about her asking for Klaus then Cami was but she brushed it off, she wanted answers.

Slipping into the side door of Rosseau's she says Sophie in the kitchen beginning the days cooking and smiles.

"Hey Soph" she hollers as she walks behind the bar to set down her stuff

"Hey Nikk" she replies "Manage to sleep yet?"

"Nah it alluded me again" she replies

"You sure you don't want me to mix you up a herbal tea" Sophie asks coming to stop at the doors separating the kitchen from the bar, watching as Nikki begins to place the chairs back on the floor.

"I don't do herbs Soph, I told ya that" she Nikki chuckles throwing an amused look over her shoulder "I'll be fine, promise"

Sophie goes to reply but stops as another voice enters the fray, Nikki looks over to see Sophie's friend Sabine walk in. Sabine was one of those people that commanded a room when she walked into it, it seemed almost fitting that she commanded the tours of the quarter. Tourists couldn't get enough of the knowledge Sabine knew about the town and drank it all up like it was the only drink they had ever had in their life.

"Hey Soph,Nikki"

"Sabine" Nikki nods politely before returning to her job

Out the corner of her eye she sees the two walk into the kitchen and shut the door partially but ignores it and walks over to the bar to begin stocking the shelves ready for the emptying later. After about five minutes she hears a scuffle in the kitchen and turns to see what it is but jumps as she sees someone wearing all black including a black mast over their face.

"What the..."

She doesn't get to finish the question before her head is being hit off the bar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nikki groans as her consciousness comes back and a soft voice speaks above her.

"Now now love, take it easy"

A hand grabs Nikki's and pulls her to her feet before pulling her into a chest allowing her to get her bearings. When she can see straight without the sensation of being sick she looks up to see Klaus smirking down at her.

"Enjoy your nap"

"What the hell just happened" she asks, her mind flicking back to the person in all black

"That is what my brother is attempting to find out" he replies pointing to the kitchen whilst leading her to one of the bar stools. "Now sit here whilst i join in the conversation"

She drops onto the bar stool and leans her head on the bar tilted towards he kitchen as she sees Klaus and a tall man in a suit talking to Sabine. Her eyes are drawn to the mans in the suit as she watches him interact with Sabine. As he turns to lean against the doorway, a small gasp leaves her lips as she sees his face.

It was another one of the men from her dream, she couldn't remember his name or how he was linked, it being so long since she had the dream, but she could clearly remember the strong lines of his face as he laid knocked out on the forest floor. He doesn't see her sat at the bar-stool and turns again to talk to Sabine.

Nikki watches the conversation continue for a further five minutes before Sabine walks away from the brothers and over to her.

"Sorry for dragging you into this Nikki" she sighs

"Don't worry about it" Nikki replies a small smile lifting the corners of her lips "I seem to be getting dragged into a lot of stuff recently"

"Oh don't say it like that love"

Nikki and Sabine look to see Klaus walking over and Sabine throws her one more smile before leaving the bar. Nikki watches as Klaus walks behind the bar and helps himself to a bottle of scotch, his blue eyes trained on her.

"We do not have time for a drink brother"

The voice of the other man sends chills down Nikki's spine as each word slips over his skin as soft as a lovers caress. She tries not to shiver whilst keeping her gaze level on Klaus but due to the changes to his smirk she knows he saw her little slip.

"I am merely checking on the innocent party who got caught up in the ordeal" Klaus replies smoothly his attention moving to his brother "Elijah, this is Nicolette, she is the bartender here"

Nikki looks over at Elijah and notices his eyes widen and his jaw drop as he stares back at her. She gulps slightly as he regains some of his posture and his eyes look her up and down before settling back on her face. If it wasn't for the fact he was quite good looking she would have been freaked.

"Nice to meet you" she says to break the silence

Elijah shakes his head before walking over to her, he grabs her hand lifting it to his lips placing a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

"Likewise" he replies "Are you sure you're okay"

"I've had worse bumps to the head" she shrugs "Though i'd love to know who knocked me out so i could do it back to them, but worse"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it" Klaus says "We are going to talk to the person responsible now"

"And i take it i have to sit her, be good and wait for you to explain things to me" she drawls sarcastically whilst lifting an eyebrow

Klaus chuckles at her attitude, it being the same as he remembered from a thousand years ago. She may act more innocent then Nicolette of his past but there was no denying she was her. The looks, the attitude and the way she wasn't scared of him were the first few giveaways but the more he spent around her the more he knew she was his sister in law not just some doppelganger.

"I will explain it to you, i promise"

"Yeah if i haven't already been booked into an insane asylum by then"

A chuckle at her side has her lifting her eyes to Elijah to see him amused, she smiles weakly before dropping her eyes to the bar. His gaze was too intense, it made her feel as though all her dirty secrets were there in the open for him to see. It wasn't something she was used to.

"Right we better be off" Klaus says clapping his hands "See you later Nicolette"

"Bye"

"It was a pleasure meeting you" Elijah says kindly making her eyes snap to his again

"And you" she nods "Hopefully I'll see you again soon and you can tell me how you put up with him as a brother"

The two brothers laugh as they leave Nikki sitting at the bar and when she hears the door shut behind them she finally lets out the breathe she had been holding during the first meeting. She stays seated on the bar-stool as she tries to understand the new revelations dumped on her but they just end up jumbled up with the others leaving her more questions then answers.

"I'm defiantly going crazy" she mumbles before jumping off the bar-stool and returning to work.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE - OKAY SO THIS STORY HAS 41 FOLLOWERS YET I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER AND A PM ABOUT IT.**

**COME ON GUYS IT TAKES FIVE MINUTES, IF THAT TO WRITE A REVIEW. JUST ABOUT THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME IT TAKES TO PRESS THE FOLLOW\FAVOURITE BUTTON. **

**HOW CAN I WRITE AND POST A CHAPTER IF I DONT KNOW THAT YOU LIKED THE LAST ONE. SERIOUSLY IF YOU GUYS DONT REVIEW IT WILL BE WEEKS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS AGAIN. AS I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK FOR EACH CHAPTER.**

**ALSO DROP ME HINTS OF THINGS YOU WANT AND I'LL TRY AND INCLUDE THAT AS THATS THE TYPE OF WRITER I AM. OR IF YOU DONT LIKE SOMETHING TELL ME ABOUT THAT TOO.**

**SERIOUSLY GUYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IT TAKES TWO MINUTES.**


	6. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL UPDATE QUICKER AGAIN**

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTE AT THE END**

* * *

Nikki sighs as she places the last chair upside down on the bar and turns to get the sweeping brush so she can start sweeping the floor, as she does she notices Klaus leaning against one of the tables, his hands behind his back and what she was noticing to be his signature smirk plastered to his lips. His blue eyes were regarding her as though she was a bomb waiting to go off.

She could understand why he'd feel like that, it had been over a day and a half since the attack from the black masked men and yet again she hadn't seen him. She sometimes caught herself thinking about him and his brother, wondering if one of them would explain not only the recent weeks dealings to her but also her dream, she kept stopping that train of thought though realizing it could be a dangerous thing if she found out the answers.

"Wow twice in two days, i am blessed" she replies sarcastically breaking the long silence noting his continued staring.

"I wanted to see how you are dealing with things" he shrugs his smirk growing wider as he sees a frown stretch over the woman's features.

"How am I dealing" Nikki drawls placing a hand on her hip and the other to her chin tapping a finger off it as though she's contemplating the best response "I feel as though I'm going crazy and need to book a room in the nearest insane asylum"

She walks round the bar and grabs a bottle of scotch, the boss never minded if they stayed behind afterwards and chatted with friends, just as long as the bar was nice and clean and ready for the next morning. She places two glasses on the bar and pours copious amounts of scotch into them before placing down the bottle and picking one of the glasses up in her hand.

"Where's your brother?" she asks before taking a sip of the amber liquid

"He is currently indisposed" Klaus shrugs walking forward to grab the other glass, his gaze never leaving the woman in front of him "But you don't really want to ask me about him do you?"

Nikki sighs tossing the amber liquid down her throat before leveling a look at Klaus "Will you tell me the truth of what i saw that night and what happened here?"

"You don't need to know anything about that yet"

"I don't need to know anything" she repeats raising an eyebrow

"No"

"And why not?"

Klaus growls before leaning over the bar to grab her jaw, his eyes meeting hers and locking her in a tight gaze.

"Stop questioning that night, think of it as a bad dream and yesterday was simply people trying to rob the bar but myself and my brother stopped them before they could"

"It was people simply trying to rob the bar" she repeats in a dull voice

"Forget I was here"

Nikki blinks and notices the bar empty yet there is two glasses on the bar sat next to an half empty bottle of scotch. She shakes her head and finishes cleaning the bar before grabbing her coat and keys exiting, feeling glad that she had the next week off to relax. As she walks home she hums a quiet tune to herself, taking in the drunken people walking the paths towards their next drink.

As she comes up to her house she sees a young man and woman stood on the doorstep banging on the door shouting her cousins name. The girl was young and couldn't be any older then sixteen, she had a childish sweetheart face and long brown hair, the guy was older though definitely younger than Nikki, he had a boyish look to his face and was also a brunette.

"Can I help you?" she calls watching as the two turn to look at her

"No, you can leave now" the girl says shortly before returning to her previous mission of trying to beat the door down.

"I would but i live here and you are screaming my cousins name"

The girl stops and looks back at her, a shocked expression on her face before smiling slightly.

"Sorry, in a town like this you don't know who you can trust"

Nikki nods and walks towards the door unlocking it and stepping through, she holds the door open and invites the pair in before shutting the door. She shouts up the stairs for Cami and is rewarded with her presence a few moments later.

"Why did you let them in?" Cami asks motioning to the young pair

"It's my house at the end of the day cousin dear" Nikki shrugs "Now do you want to tell me why you were trying to knock my door down"

"Its about Klaus?" The girl replies

"What about him?" Nikki asks at the same time Cami asks who he is

"You know him?" the girl asks her eyes widening at Nikki's words

"I haven't seen him since the night of Marcel's party though" she shrugs

"Oh no" the girl cries "He probably compelled you both"

"Come again" Cami asks cutting into the conversation

"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt" the girl replies before lifting her hand up an pointing it in Nikki's direction.

She doesn't manage to get any words out before she's dropping to the floor screaming, her head feeling as though it's about to explode.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nikki cringes as she looks over at Cami, the sweat gathering on her cousins face as another loud scream leaves her lips, Davina as Nikki learned her name was had much more compulsion to undo on Cami than with Nikki. She didn't know why that was as things couldn't be explained until Cami remembered everything but currently her and Josh, the male, were going through all the notes Cami had managed to secretly make herself.

"Wow your cousin is good with these notes" Josh comments earning a chuckle from Nikki

It felt weird to be in a room with a witch and a vampire but through the two youngsters Nikki had managed to get the answers about that night, the night where Katie was killed. She learned it was one of Klaus' plans to take down Marcel, who was also a vampire. Josh was a compelled vampire at the time, something apparently only Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah could do to vampires and had aided in the killing of Katie up until Marcel figured it out and had Davina do the same thing to Josh as was being done to Nikki and Cami.

She was still coming to terms with learning that the things she thought were just figments of someones imaginations, characters in stories were really true. She hoped that Cami could shed some more light on things when she remembered more clearly. Nikki takes a swig of her water, taking note of the weird taste the Vervain gives it but feeling thankful that the small plant will now stop her from being controlled. As long as her and Cami drank it daily, their lives were there own.

After around ten more minutes of screaming everything goes silent and Nikki runs over dropping to her knees next to Cami pulling her into a hug, silently running her hands through Cami's sweat drenched hair.

"You should feel it like a weight lifting" Nikki says soothingly to her cousin as Josh walks over with Cami's cheat sheets in her hand putting them on the floor next to Cami before hissing as the sun burns his skin.

"I promise when the world stops hunting me i will find the daylight ring spell" Davina says to Josh

"I know" he replies "Don't worry about that right now"

Cami leans over and picks up the top cheat sheet, Nikki looks at it to see a weird symbol with words in red all around it, she didn't know what it was but apparently Cami did.

"I remember why i wrote this" she says tiredly "I found a picture of Klaus and Marcel from 1919"

Nikki helps Cami sit on the sofa as she takes deep breathes looking between everyone in the room her eyes landing on her cousin sitting at her side.

"Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel to spy on him. That's what he told me yesterday before he made me forget"

"I'm remembering"

Nikki stands up and switches places with Davina and watches as Cami turns to look at the young girl.

"Let's take you back more"

Cami nods and Davina places her hands on either side of Cami's head, Nikki looks away as a look of pain crosses over Cami's face and blood begins to trickle from her nose.

In a way Nikki was glad that she didn't go through as much compulsion as Cami, she wouldn't have been able to handle the pain but in another way she hated that her cousin had. She wanted to take all the pain away but she knew she couldn't.

After Cami had remembered everything she headed up for a shower and Nikki heads into the kitchen and gets another glass of vervain water ready for Cami when she comes downstairs.

"You don't have any blood around do you?" Josh asks making Nikki chuckle

"No sorry"

He smiles and settles down into one of the chairs as Cami and Davina walks in, Nikki hands Davina the water who turns and explains everything to Cami and Nikki gets more drinks ready. Davina had made her drink six before she deemed enough vervain in her system.

"Hey Cami?" Josh asks "You don't know where i could find any human blood do you"

"For crying out loud here" Davina says walking over and holding out her wrist for Josh

As Josh goes to bite it Davina goes weird and the three of us look at her confused.

"Davina" Cami asks confused

"Someones practicing magic" Davina replies scared, Nikki remembers the conversation with the girl about how she can sense when fellow witches do magic "They're trying to find me"

Josh and Davina look at the cousins who share a look and a nod.

"Then we have to run" Cami says

"There's no way to sneak me out of the quarter" Davina says following the cousins upstairs and into Cami's room. "By now everyone is looking for me, the witches, Marcel, Klaus. All of them"

Nikki takes notes of the clothes strewn around Cami's room, her savings jar sitting on the bed but doesn't comment on them as she watches the conversation, waiting for her moment to swoop in and make a suggestion.

"Our Uncle will know what to do" Cami says nodding at Nikki

Nikki doesn't say anything back, she knew her uncle was involved in everything, Davina had already explained it all to her, instead Nikki sits down next to Cami pulling her into a hug as the tears fall down her face realizing that their uncle had kept the biggest thing from them both, how Sean had died.

"Look you two need to go now, bus, train, automobile" Josh says "Take my car, its down at the docks, i'll text you the where"

"Put your number in Cami's phone. Half the quarter is shut down, we'll have to walk and the sun is taking forever to go down"

"Hey don't worry about me, i'll be fine. Nikki is staying too right"

Nikki nods as Davina looks over "If both me and Cami disappear it wouldn't look good. I'll cover for you both"

Davina looks back at Josh and Nikki looks away and down at Cami to see her sitting silently, her brain trying to comprehend everything.

Soon the two of them leave, leaving Nikki and Josh alone, Nikki sighs and walks over to Josh placing a hand on his arm.

"Sorry" she smiles "I know getting locked up in here with me probably wasn't on your priority list"

Josh laughs "Don't worry about it, lately nothing that's been happening has been on my priority list"

Nikki nods and walks into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses, she hands one to Josh and holds the other before pouring them both a drink.

"Here's to things being fucked up" she proclaims "Cheers"

"Cheers"

* * *

**FROM THIS CHAPTER ON I WILL BE STRAYING FROM THE STORYLINE I LITTLE BIT.**

**I want Nikki to know what's happening hence this chapter and her getting her free will back but don't worry she wont turn away from the Originals like Cami has, she will be to curious about them.**

**PLUS im thinking about giving her another dream(LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT)**

**REVIEW LOVELIES...I loved reading your reviews on the last chapter, and IF i get enough i'll post a new chapter on Friday/Saturday**

**Loves to you all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE PEOPLE**

**READ THE NOTE AT THE END PLEAS****E**

* * *

__The air was cold as the winter winds blew through the gathering, the harshness of it lifting the dresses of the woman, hitting their skin like knives as they went about their daily tasks in a rush, each one of them wanting to get home and into the warmth. Some of the were young, some old, all different but alike in the one need they shared. The need for warmth.__

__Near the small river were three woman washing clothes, two looked alike whilst the third was completely different. All three were of different ages but belonged to the same family.__

_"___Rebekah if you waste anymore time we'll have frozen to death before these tunics are washed"__

__The young blonde looks up from the green tunic that belongs to her father and over to the stern face of her mother. She was a lot like her mother, both had soft features and long blonde hair. The third member of their group was Rebekah's sister in law, her long jet black hair was pined behind her by a red ribbon symbolizing her married status.__

_"___Come on Bekah, the quicker we get done the quicker we can get back. The boys will be back with the weeks hunt soon"__

__Rebekah smiles at the mention of her brothers and finds a new resolve as she helps the other two wash the clothes. When the task is done and they are folded in the baskets the three of them stand from the forest floor, each grabbing a basket placing it on their shoulder to begin the walk home.__

__They walk in silence, each of them concentrating on battling the harsh winds to place one foot in front of the other. Soon Esther breaks the silence, asking her daughter-in-law a question that stops her in her tracks the surprise clearly written on her features.__

_"___When can i expect a grandchild Nicolette darling" Esther asks sweetly, her eyes alight with hope at the thought of having a small baby in the family.__

__Nicolette stops in her tracks thinking of how to word her next words to not hurt her mother in laws feelings. The truth was her and her husband weren't really trying for a child. They hardly laid together as it was neither of them wanting this marriage in the first place, yes she wanted a child but she knew Elijah didn't____.____.__

_"___Soon mother"__

__Nicolette looks over to see her husband walking towards the group, her brother in law Niklaus behind him, their clothes splattered with blood from their hunt that no doubt their brothers were carrying home whilst the pair came to find them.__

_"___Nicolette and I are hoping to be with child by winters end"__

__Elijah leans down placing a chaste kiss to her lips before trailing it to her ear, ____t____he____i____r hair hiding his mouth from the other____s____.__

_"___Sorry" he whispers just for her to hear "My father was pressuring me earlier. I wanted to save you from the questions"__

__She nods as he moves away and grabs the basket from her hands placing it ____high on his shoulder____. She smiles____ kindly in thanks____as he intertwines____ her other hand with is and ____gently____ lead____s____ her back to the village, his mother and sister pulling him and Niklaus into loose chatter about the days hunt and what catch they brought home.__

__The hurt she felt at h____is____ words shouldn't have been there, this marriage was arranged between their fathers, she was torn away from the man she loved since she was a child but couldn't be with due to her father's hatred of him. But when she said her vows she promised to try and love her husband, to try and make this marriage work. It seemed as though he didn't want to. Yes he was as attentive as a husband should be but she could see the longing glances he sent to Tatia when they gathered with the whole village. She ____didn't____ know if he had been unfaithful and if she was honest she ____didn't____ know how she'd feel if he had been.__

_"___Darling"__

__Her thoughts are broken by her husbands words and she looks up to see them alone outside of their hut, she turns her head to see Rebekah and Esther walking into the family one. She looks back at her husband to see him looking at her concerned.__

_"___Are you well?"__

_"___Yes" she nods "Just a lot playing on my mind. Nothing you have to worry about"__

_"___You are my wife, i am allowed to worry" he replies placing a hand on her face to tilt her face up so her eyes meet his "What is worrying you"__

_"___This whole marriage. Neither of us wanted it yet we have to act like its the best thing to happen to us, not to mention we have to conceive a child"__

_"___Nicolette" Elijah starts__

_"___You do not even want to have a child with me" she says softly so that if anyone was listening they wouldn't hear her words__

_"___Stop right there. How do you not know i do not want a child with, have you asked me. Have you asked my thoughts on you baring my child" he asks and she shakes her head. He sighs and leans down pressing a kiss to her forehead before staring her in the eyes, hoping she'll see the truth shining back from his "I want to have a child with you Nicolette, nothing would please me more"__

_0-0-0-0-0-_

Standing on one of the many balcony's that the Abattoir, otherwise known as the compound, had to offer Elijah Mikaelson takes the time to think on the things that had happened since they came back to New Orleans. From firstly finding out that Hayley was pregnant,to Klaus' prodigy Marcel now running the town in which they built, to Klaus daggering him and handing him over to Marcel as some sort of gift. To learning that Marcel had one of the most powerful witches as his ward. Hayley being cursed by a witch and then kidnapped by one of the children from Mystic falls, learning that the baby can create hybrids and then Klaus biting him due to Elijah expressing concerns over Klaus' intentions with the child. But the biggest revelation that was playing on his mind was the appearance of his cursed wife.

Seeing her stood in that bar, her face as beautiful as it had always been was like a balm to Elijah's worries. Her lips were as full as the had always been and he wanted nothing more then to lean down and see if they tasted as they always had. But he restrained himself, he knew she didn't know who he was, would never know who he really was until her memories were returned and her curse broken.

He still remember that day a thousand years ago as he regained consciousness and found her dead in his brothers arms, Niklaus explaining what had happened as he ran his hands over her cold and bloodstained face, her black hair matted around her head from her blood. For a thousand years he searched for her, wanting to see her again and if possible break the curse that was keeping her from him.

In the beginning their marriage wasn't one of love, it was one of duty. The two of them thrown into it by their fathers who arranged it hoping that they would gain more power. For the first year of their marriage the two of them danced around each other, neither wanting to be caught alone with their spouse fearing the awkwardness that surrounded them. It was bad enough that they had to share a hut and a bed, not to mention lay with each other in hopes of producing a child. Neither loved the other, instead both of their hearts belonged to someone else. Elijah's to Tatia and Nicolette's to a boy she had loved since she was a child.

But into the second year they slowly grew closer. A friendship forming between the pair as they learnt they were a lot alike, both liked to read and thirsted for knowledge, both loved their families fiercely and would die to protect them, Nicolette featuring Elijah's own family into her heart and loving his siblings as though they were her own.

But just as Elijah had come to realize he was slowly falling in love with his wife, the one person who had never strayed from him and always believed in him. They were even planning to have a child together, the incident with Henrik happened and his mother cast the spell that would forever change their lives. The first for blood overtaking their thoughts making bonds strained as they all learnt to deal, but it wasn't until Nicolette and Niklaus made their first kill that things really changed for the pair. Elijah's mother being ashamed of her indiscretion with Niklaus's real father and the disgust at the two abominations she created causing her to curse the pair, each of them shouldering a different one. Elijah got to keep her brother for a 1000 years where as his wife was as far away from him as she could possibly get.

He nearly had her back over 600 years ago in England, he was attending a party for some duke and there she was, as beautiful as she had always been, her smile as wide and as charming as always. He had wanted to go over to her but instead settled for watching her interact with the people around her, all of them vying for her attention and drinking up her words as though they were thirsty and she was a tall glass of water. She'd looked over at him and the look was blank, not one sign of recognition in her hazel eyes and it hurt Elijah deeper then a dagger to the chest.

She also happened to be the duke's fiancee.

He'd wanted to go back the next night and steal her away and beg the witches that helped him and Klaus to remove her curse so she could once more look up and him with those eyes full of happiness and love. But before he could the news reached him that the duke and his fiancee had been killed in their sleep by one of the dukes enemies. Once again she was lost to him.

He looked for her in every new town they entered but he shamefully admits that when he came to New Orleans the first time and fell in love with Celeste he forgot about her. She left his thoughts for the first time in 1000 years. After Celeste died he went into a weird downward spiral, wondering why the women he loved kept dying, first Tatia, then Nicolette and lastly Celeste.

His thoughts are interrupted as someone enters his room and he turns to see his brother leaning against the doorway, his blue eyes calculated as he looks over Elijah before sighing and holding out the object in his hand. Elijah notices that its an old piece of parchment, he knew what it was just by looking at it.

The spell to potentially bring his Nicolette back, it could either kill her or make her awaken once more as a hybrid, a hybrid who could destroy a town in a single night due to the 1000 years of hunger stored up. Not to mention the heightened emotions and the fact that every memory of every life she has lived since her curse would begin to play in her hand like a film, a 1000 year long film.

Elijah could only imagine how many times she had died, and she would be made to live through every single one of them again.

"Why are you giving me this brother?" Elijah asks stepping into the room and stopping in front of his brother

"Because i want my sister home" Klaus replies, his words leaving no room for arguments

Elijah sighs running a stressed hand down his face, ever since he had laid eyes on Nicolette in the bar, his siblings had continued to bring her up in conversation. Each of them wanting Nicolette back in their lives, each of them for different reasons.

Rebekah wanted her older sister back, her confident and the one woman who put Rebekah first when it was needed. Elijah also knew Rebekah wanted Nicolette back to help deal with Klaus.

Klaus wanted the only other person that would understand him back, they were both hybrids, half wolf half vampire and Elijah knew that Klaus thought with Nicolette back he wouldn't feel so alone. Elijah also had a small worry that Klaus would use Nicolette to sire a Hybrid army, fears he hadn't expressed for fears of dealing with another bite from his brother.

"The choice has to be hers brother" Elijah replies remembering one of the basic rules of her spell "She has to want to come back to us"

Elijah didn't know how that part of the spell worked, but then witches were sneaky with their spells. And with a spell like this they would have made sure there was no opening to it, the witches wouldn't allow another unnatural force to walk the earth.

"Yes brother and she will want to come back to us" Klaus smirks "Or at least want us to help her"

"And why do you think that?" Elijah asks genuinely curious

"Because i have it on good authority that Davina cast a spell on Nicolette to undo compulsion" Klaus smirks watching his brothers eyes widen "You do remember what happens if magic is cast on Nicolette"

"Memories seep through" Elijah whispers.

* * *

**END NOTE - So no Nikki ****apart from in**** the past bit at the beginning of the chapter. but i hope this answered any of your questions. I had to write the chapter from Elijahs POV because of course he is the only one who remembers things.**

**MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. ****OR IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING, LIKE KILERA WANTED TO KNOW ELIJAHS THOUGHTS AND THIS CHAPTER HAPPEND. SO MESSAGE ME PEOPLE. ****I always reply, i promise.**

**REVIEWS MEAN I UPDATE QUICKER SO DROP ME SOME LOVE PEOPLE.**** ALSO TO THOSE WHO UPDATE I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. (as its already written)**

**P.S If you would like to read a Marcel/OC fic, there's a link to my new story on my page so go check it out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE GUYS.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END, MAKE SURE TO READ IT**

* * *

Nikki sighs as she leans her head against the wall of her shower, the hot water beating down on her back in an almost soothing notion as she tries to ease the pain in her body. She had come down with flu, someone at the bar had managed to infect her with their germs and now her whole body was her enemy. As she goes to grab the shampoo from the shelf the whole room begins to shake knocking her off balance, her head hitting off the wall knocking her unconscious.

_The bar was as loud as usual, the sound of laughter and jazz filling every corner of the room with noise. Her steps are light as she dances past men wanting her attention, woman spilling their drinks in their hunger for attention from the men. She walks slowly and steadily to the bar, smiling as the woman behind it notices her and calls her over._

"_My girl you are late" The woman tuts_

"_Gloria, always alert to others time keeping" she smirks_

_Gloria smirks before mixing up a cocktail and handing it to the younger woman. The two discuss the reasons as to the younger woman being late before they are interrupted by a young man, with light blonde almost bronze colored hair, strong jawbone and if the girl was going to admit it, he looked very lovely indeed._

"_Stefan" Gloria croons reaching over to pull the young man into a hug_

_The girl watches the two interact before Gloria turns to her._

"_Stefan this is my girl Nikita, Nikita this is Stefan Salvatore" Gloria states doing the introductions "Stefan's come from Montreal"_

"_Lovely" Nikita nods "What made you come to Chicago?"_

"_I heard the Windy City was the number one party place" Stefan smirks _

"_You heard right Mr Salvatore"_

"NIKKI"

Nikki groans and opens her eyes to see her cousins worried face above her, lifting a hand towards the pain she presses down only to remove it and see blood covering her fingers.

"What happened?" she asks, her throat thick with unease at seeing the blood

"An earthquake of some kind" Cami replies "I came to check on you and you didn't answer when i shouted. So i came in and found you on the shower floor and large cut in your head"

Nikki groans and looks down to see herself laying on the bathroom floor covered in a towel, the shower no longer running. She notices a small trail of blood leading from the shower to where she is laid and wonders just how bad the earthquake was to make her hit her head that bad.

"Since when does New Orleans have earthquakes" she murmurs pulling herself into a sitting position using her cousin as help

"Since now apparently" Cami replies "You need to go to a hospital"

"No i'll be fine"

Cami watches as her cousin stands up grabbing the towel pulling it closer towards herself and walks on shaky steps towards the sink, she jumps up to catch her cousin as she leans to the side nearly falling back onto the ground.

"Nikki you really need the hospital"

"I'll be fine, i have pain killers, and i'm not going to work so I'll be fine" Nikki replies "I'll text you during the day so you know I'm okay"

"Nikki"

"Cami, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. You need to get your butt to university so you can finish that thesis and become everyone's hot therapist"

Cami chuckles at her cousins words and sighs realizing she wasn't getting her cousin to the hospital anytime soon. She leaves the room and allows her cousin to finish getting dressed and heads back into the living room to finish getting her things ready for school.

A few minutes later Nikki enters the room, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a soft beige colored jumper which hangs off one shoulder. A dressing covers the cut on her head with her hair up in a ponytail as to keep it out the way.

"I'll keep my phone on silent and if you feel as though you're going to collapse go to the hospital" Cami demands

"I promise cousin, but it's only a scratch. The worst thing i'm dealing with is this flu"

Cami nods and hugs her cousin quickly placing a quick kiss to her forehead before heading out the door. Nikki sighs and waits to hear Cami's car leave before grabbing her house keys and walking out the door.

She walks with a steady determined pace towards the Abattoir, Cami had told her where the Originals were now staying and she had a few questions to ask them. She walks in to see men scattered around everywhere and sighs walking through, she's stopped by Diego, a guy she recognizes from the bar.

"You can't be here Nikki" he sighs

"Where's Klaus, Diego"

"Not here" Diego replies sighing

Nikki nods and walks past him ignoring his shouts, she walks up some stairs to the second level and begins looking in rooms, she knew someone had to be here. Maybe Elijah or even Rebekah she didn't care as long as she got her answers.

"What do you think you're doing" A voice says from behind her

Nikki turns to see a woman with long brunette hair and intense brown eyes standing in the middle of the corridor, her eyes trained on Nikki intensely. Upon closer inspection Nikki notices she's pregnant.

"Looking for Klaus" Nikki shrugs "Or Elijah"

"They're not here" the woman replies "Who are you anyway?"

"Nikki. Cami's cousin"

She throws that out there hoping this woman had some run ins with her cousin, it seemed everyone had which also freaked Nikki out. Her eyebrow raises as she watches the woman's eyes darken and a emotion spread over them. The woman takes on a offensive stance as she stares back at Nikki.

"You don't belong here" the woman spits

"And who are you to tell me that" Nikki asks stepping towards the woman slowly "You don't know me and I don't know you"

"Elijah doesn't want you here"

Nikki laughs realizing what was happening, the girl was jealous. She was jealous over a woman who she had just met. It was laughable and it took Nikki everything that was in her not to actually laugh out loud.

"Darling I would love to believe that but seeing as it's coming from you and not him I am going to ignore it"

Nikki turns to walk away and carry on walking down the corridor but feel someone pull on her elbow, she turns and grabs the woman's neck and pins her to the wall. Her whole body filling with anger, her arms tensing with the feeling of wanting to rip something or someone apart.

"Touch me again and I will hurt you"

"I'm pregnant" the woman pleads, fear crossing over her features

"You're not pregnant in the face"

Nikki shoves the woman before letting her go, she storms across the corridor and down the stairs pushing past Diego as he goes to stop her. Once she's outside in the fresh air she takes a deep breath. The Murderous feeling leaves her body like a breath of fresh air leaving behind the regret.

Nikki wasn't normally a violent person, yes she'd fight to defend her family without question but she didn't need to resolve her issues with violence. She would argue with someone first and yeah if they threw the first punch she threw one back but she believed in dealing with things with words.

She tilts her head to the sky before taking a deep breath and heads in the direction to take her towards the church where she knew her uncle was. She had to tell someone about the changes in her, she needed a small reprieve of someone knowing and telling her she wasn't going crazy.

She reaches the church after around ten minutes of walking and heads inside just as the winds pick up, her hair blown around her head and her body shivering from the cold. Her uncle Kieran looks up as she walks in and excuses himself from the person he's talking to and rushes towards her.

"What are you doing out in this weather with your flu" he demands

"I feel fine" she sighs "To a degree"

"What's that supposed to mean" Kieran asks

"Is there somewhere private we can talk, preferably warm"

Kieran nods and grabs hold of his nieces arm gently leading her towards the front of the church and over to a door. They walk inside and Nikki notices its the room where the priests wait before mass. She walks over to one of the chairs and drops down into it a stressed hand running through her hair.

"What's going on Nikki?"

"I don't know uncle K" She sighs looking up as her uncles settles into the chair opposite her "I feel like I'm losing my mind. I nearly attacked a woman today, a pregnant woman"

"Did you?" Kieran starts looking at his adopted niece with worry

"No" she sighs shaking her head "She just grabbed my elbow and i spun and pinned her to the wall by her throat. Since when do i do that"

"Maybe she just caught you unaware" Kieran offers

"Then there's the dreams" Nikki continues ignoring her uncles words

"What dreams?"

"It started a few weeks ago, i had a dream which featured the Originals but it wasn't in this century, i'm not too sure when it was. And then earlier as i got knocked out by the earthquake i had a dream which looked to me like it was set in the 1920's"

Kieran could see that these changes were bothering his niece yet he didn't know what to do, he'd never heard of someone having memories from two different times in history. The violence bit he had heard of before and once again hated the vampires for coming to town, that was two of his nieces who were being messed up by the supernatural.

"I'll reach out to some people and see what they know about your dreams" Kieran replies as Nikki looks up to him like a lost child, the bandage on her head adding to the innocence.

"Thanks Uncle K" she whispers brokenly

"Don't mention it" he smiles "Just promise me you wont go confronting the Originals"

"I won't"

Kieran can see that she's just lied to him but he ignores it as he stands back up and heads into the church as he hears his name being called. Nikki stays seated in the small room a little longer before she too heads back into the main room, the sound of chatter being almost drowned out by the freak rainstorm outside, the rain hitting the windows that harsh Nikki was concerned they would end up going through.

"Wow, what is with the weather today"

"I don't know" Kieran replies

Nikki shrugs and helps her uncle get the people in the church situated as the rain continues to batter the windows, she knew she could'nt go outside, five minutes in the rain and her flu would get ten times worse. And that was something she really didn't want at all.

As she's handing out blankets someone comes to a stand beside her and puts their hand on her arm, she stiffens before turning pushing the guy with all her strength. She watches as he falls backwards hitting his head off the step. She gasps and runs over kneeling down next to him.

"I am so sorry" she cries "I'm really sorry"

Kieran runs over having seen the altercation and helps the man sit up, noticing he has a big cut on the back of his head. His eyes flick to his Niece's to see her head in her hands and small sobs racking her body.

"It's fine" the man says gingerly putting a hand on Nikki's arm "I startled you it's my fault not yours"

Nikki lifts her head up and sends a watery smile to the man "I am sorry though"

"Don't" the man smiles "I should have announced myself. The fault is mine"

Nikki nods and moves out the way as one of the mans friends come over and help hi stand, Kieran standing and coming to a stop next to his niece.

"Do you see what I mean" she cries to him "I'm not acting like myself"

"I'll help you Nikki, I promise"

Nikki nods and hugs her Uncle gently before leaving the church, the weather finally normal. She takes deep breaths as she walks down the street, her thoughts lost somewhere else. If she admitted it to herself, she was scared. She was scared of the person she was becoming, scared that she would end up like her cousin Sean and kill innocent people. A groan leaves her lips as she bumps into someone and looks up to see Elijah looking down on her concerned.

"You're hurt" He comments, his warm brown eyes flicking to the bandage on her head

"Yeah apparently having a shower in the middle of an earthquake is dangerous. Who knew" she smirks earning a chuckle from Elijah

"How are you minus the showering in the earthquake"

"Full of what the doctor calls flu" she shrugs "I don't believe him i just feel like shit but hopefully if it is, i'm lucky and got a weak dose of it"

She didn't know what was making her talk to Elijah, a feeling deep in her bones said she could and that she could trust him with her words and to not judge her. She sighs looking away from his eyes and carries on walking down the street, Elijah's steady footfalls beside her.

"How are you?" She asks deciding to be polite

"Like you I've been better" he comments "A lot of drama to deal with"

"Your brother by any chance" she smirks "He reminds me of someone who could cause drama in the most childish of ways"

Elijah laughs broadly from the side of her and looks over and notices that it makes him look younger, the serious tilt to his face melted away to make him look around Nikki's age, no more worries filtering into his features.

"Niklaus can cause drama yes but so can my sister and it would seem they've both decided to do it at the same time"

"Niklaus" Nikki asks confused

"Klaus' full name" Elijah elaborates making Nikki nods

She turns to face forward again and thinks of a way to answer Elijah's previous statement without sounding like a total bitch. She liked this easy conversation the two of them had going on, they may have never met each other before the other day, apart from him featuring in her dreams, but there was no awkwardness and he was easy to talk to.

"I take it your the big brother who has to clean up the messes of the other two"

"Something like that yes" Elijah nods though Nikki doesn't see, her gaze planted forward "It feels like i've been doing it for centuries"

Elijah watches as Nikki stiffens at that term and lets out a deep breath, his curiosity growing and he can't help but wonder if the dreams have started, has she started to remember memories that are supposed to be locked away.

"Sometimes family can make it seem like that" she comments, the gusto gone from her voice

"Yes they can" Elijah responds

The two of them slip into a comfortable silence as Elijah walks with Nikki into a housing area, she stops outside of a quaint two story house, the garden muddy from the recent rain.

"Night Elijah" Nikki smiles looking at him before turning and walking into the gate

"Good night"

* * *

**END NOTE** \- SOOOO, this chapter is a big turning point as this is where Nikki starts to break. The true her starting to bleed through. Don't worry she isn't going to be another Klaus but she isn't going to be innocent either, remember she was cursed and has been locked inside her head for 1000 years so there is going to be some anger there.

What did you guys think of the Elijah/Nikki moment at the end...Someone send me a message and said the ship name should either me **Elikki **or **Elilette**. I don't mind the first one but the second one reminds me of a ladies toiletry product lol.

**Anyway REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE. I REALLY WOULD LIKE YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER. WHAT YOU LOVED AND WHAT YOU HATED.**

**SEND ME THE LOVE GUYS.**


	9. Chapter 8

There was always that small after a good rainstorm that could calm anyone, the smell of freshness, unpolluted by the surroundings and people. The smell of a new beginning. Nikki always loved that smell, the smell reminding her of her father. Every time he had had gathered Nikki in his arms, be her a child or a teenager she used to take deep breathes just to smell that smell that was uniquely her father. After he passed away when she was fifteen she loved to take walks after a rainstorm to remember him, the smell bringing back all those good memories.

And right now she needed them, Josh had come over after Nikki came home to inform her what had happened to Davina, apparently she was behind the strange weather. She'd lost controls of her powers in one hell of a way and the witches had to complete the harvest to help her. But something went wrong and she didn't come back to life, the young girl that had helped her and seemed so lovely was dead.

Nikki sighs as she lifts her head to the sky, the early morning hues of morning drifting into the darkness casting everything in a small yellow glow. She hadn't slept, the thought of reliving more dreams scaring her, leaving her awake and on one hell of a caffeine buzz. Lifting herself from the chair situated on the patio she wanders into the house to see Cami now awake and packing things inside her bag for school, her normally happy features dulled no doubt thanks to the news of Davina. When Cami sees her cousin she sends her a small smile.

"You good?" Cami asks

"Been better" Nikki replies "Enjoy school"

Cami nods and heads out the door leaving Nikki with a quiet house and raging thoughts. She looks at the clock and another sighs leave her lips before she grabs her keys and walks out the door herself. The wool jumper she put on after her early morning shower doing its best to ward off the early morning chill as she walks down the streets and into the heart of the french quarter. She walks to her favorite cafe and smile as the smell of toast and bacon greet her senses.

She walks over to one of the corner booths and drops down into the red leather as a waitress walks over.

"Hey Nik" the young blond smiles, a pad in her hand and a pen twirling around two fingers of her right hand.

"Hi Lisa" Nikki smiles "How's the little one"

"He's alright, just hit the terrible twos so a lot of tantrums ahead" Lisa laughs replying, her eyes sparkling at the mention of her son.

"Poor you" Nikki smiles

"So what do you want this morning chick"

"Coffee, strong and a bacon sandwich please darling"

"No problem" Lisa smiles writing down Nikki's order "Coffee will be with you in a mo"

Nikki watches as Lisa walks off before turning to look out the glass window of the cafe, her attention caught on the people walking up and down the street. Some of them stopping outside shops to open up, others stumbling down the sidewalk, no doubt still drunk from the night before. Each one at ease with the world, none of them haunted by their own dreams.

"Here ya go chick, just how you like it"

Nikki turns her head back as Lisa puts down her pot of coffee, with a small thank you Nikki picks it up taking a small sip and can't help the elated sigh from leaving her lips at the caffeine goodness. She places down the hot drink and turns to look out the window at the people again.

"Is this seat taken"

Nikki's head once again turns to the side, her eyes widening slightly as she sees Elijah stood there. His suit crisp and clean as always, the small smile on his face inviting as Nikki looks him over.

"No" she replies "Please sit"

Elijah nods and folds himself into the red leather seat opposite Nikki, straightening himself out he smiles softly as Lisa walks over placing down Nikki's bacon sandwich. Nikki watches as Lisa's mouth drops at the sight of Elijah, her question of what he'd like to order coming out stuttered and breathless, but Elijah just replies as nonchalantly as he always does, his voice not once changing to charm the waitress.

"I think she nearly had a heart attack" Nikki comments as Lisa walks away, a small smirk lifting the corner of her lips

"Yes I believe she almost did" Elijah replies smoothly

Nikki shakes her head and opens up her bacon sandwich, reaching over to grab the red sauce she squirts it onto her sandwich before placing the top piece of bread back onto it. Taking a bite Nikki chews it quietly, her eyes once again locked on Elijah as he looks out the window. Swallowing the food in her mouth Nikki decides to end the silence that had settled between the two.

"So hiding from your brother or just a victim of early morning blues" She asks calmly

"A little of both" Elijah replies turning his attention back to Nikki "You?"

"Well i have no brother to hide from and I don't think i can call them early morning blues when i haven't been to sleep yet"

Elijah opens his mouth to respond but closes it as Lisa places down his coffee, her cheeks tainting red a little before she scurries off. Nikki chuckles daintily before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So how come you haven't slept" Elijah asks spooning sugar into his coffee "If you don't mind me asking"

Nikki swallows and grabs at a napkin to remove any sauce, the whole time wondering how she can word her next sentence without sounding like a complete and utter idiot.

"I...My dreams aren't something i want to witness right now" she replies cryptically

Elijah watches her steadily, his breath increasing as her words wash over him. So the dreams had started. His eyes remain steady as he takes a sip of his coffee, the warm liquid coating his tongue whilst Nikki finishes off her bacon sandwich.

"So not at work today?" Elijah asks changing the subject, no doubt the mention of her dreams had gotten her scared.

"Nope" she replies taking a sip of her own coffee "I have the week off, kind of a good thing due to being Ill"

"Yes about that, are you any better?"

"I feel the same" Nikki sighs "I haven't gotten worse, I'm not bed ridden, my body doesn't hurt. I just feel like shit, pardon my language but that's it"

"So you don't believe it's the flu" Elijah asks confused

"No" Nikki replies shaking her head "I've had it before and trust me I was in bed for two weeks unable to move. But this time I just feel out of whack with myself, as though my body isn't my own or something"

Elijah nods stopping himself from commenting and giving something away, she had to deal with this on her own. It was the downfall of the curse, he watches as she finishes her coffee and goes to grab some money from her pocket.

"I've got it"

Elijah reaches into his pocket and pulls out they money covering his coffee and Nikki's breakfast before the two of the stand heading out of the cafe. Once on the sidewalk Elijah turns to look at the shorter woman.

"Any plans for today" He asks

"Nope" she sighs "I'm entertaining myself today"

Elijah laughs at her choice of words running a hand over the slight stubble on his chin.

"What are your plans?" Nikki asks gently

"Same as yours" he comments "My brother and sister have left town for a few days"

"Leaving you in charge" Nikki prods

"Leaving me to clean up the mess yes" he clarifies earning a chuckle from the woman at his side

"Well instead of cleaning up the mess how about you show me around New Orleans" she comments "I've lived here for two years and still don't know all i need to know about the french quarter"

"And what makes you think I do" he asks, mirth filtering into his tone

"Just a wild guess"

Elijah nods and looks around at the people walking past them on the streets, the morning sun filtering in between the cracks of the buildings showing the beauty of the french quarter. The innocence of it wiping away the debauchery that no doubt took place on the streets the night before after the rain had stopped. He turns to Nikki and holds out his arm.

"Well then Miss O'Connor allow me to show you the wonders of New Orleans"

Nikki chuckles before looping her arm through his and allows him to pull her gently down the sidewalk to god knows where.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this town really burnt down twice?" i asked in awe as Elijah told me the tale of the two great fires of New Orleans

"Oh yes" he nods walking beside me, a content smile on his face "Each fire destroyed large portions of the town"

"Wow" i mumble "How long did repairs take?"

"They'd not long recovered from the first fire when the second one happened" he comments "There was six years between each fire"

"Who started them"

I honestly thought i was annoying him with my questions yet he looked no different, maybe a little happier but who was i to know, i'd only seen him two times before today. He answered each of my questions with knowledge that only a historian could know yet he made it interesting, he told me the tale in a way i could understand.

It still awed me that i was so at ease with Elijah, as basic stranger yet here i was walking around New Orleans with him, listening to him talk and not once feeling weird about it. It felt as though I'd known him longer, and no i wasn't counting my dreams, they could mean anything. I meant the feeling in my gut that told me i could trust him, i could talk to him, i could form a bond with him.

It was all rather confusing.

"I don't know" Elijah replies and I nod

"So is that why half of the french buildings no longer exist and instead are styled in a Spanish theme"

"Yes" he nods

"I honestly thought the architectures who built this place screwed up and so did the people who named it the french quarter" Nikki laughs "Shows what I know"

Elijah laughs too and holds out his arm again which Nikki gladly accepts hooking her own through it allowing Elijah to pull her off in a different direction to the one they were walking in. She stops outside of a building she knew once used to be the old Opera house.

"One of the fires started here" he comments

"I knew the old Opera house used to be here but obviously i didn't know it burnt down"

Nikki listens as Elijah tells her more about the fires, leading her down the streets and pointing out the buildings that were affected, she found herself lulled by the sound of his voice. He could read her the damn stock market and she'd sit listening to his voice.

Nikki felt something shift inside of her, her mind wondering only one thing - What now?

* * *

**END NOTE - Sooo this chapter seems fillerish but you all seemed to love the interaction between Elikki (Elijah/Nikki). So i thought I'd write a whole chapter based on it, yes i know its short but I'm ill with flu, so forgive me.**

**ANYWAY REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I only just realized that i changed POV in the last chapter at the end. So sorry guys. I've reread this chapter to make sure I don't do it again. But if i do please let me know. I don't have a beta so i have to check these things myself.**

* * *

"You bought my breakfast and now you want to buy me dinner?" Nikki asks raising an eyebrow at Elijah

"Yes" He nods a small smile lifting the corner of his lips

Nikki shakes her head with a sigh realizing she wasn't going to be getting out it soon and indicates for Elijah to lead her on. The two of them had walked around New Orleans for what seemed like a full day when it fact it was only five hours. Nikki's belly rumbling ten minutes ago had sparked an argument over who was buying dinner, with a sigh Nikki realizes she gave in too easy.

"You do know it's the 21st century and women can buy their own food" she jokes "And I'm a 21st century woman so i was brought up with those beliefs"

"Yes i do know that Miss O'Connor but I am old fashioned and believe that the man should always pay the bill"

"Remind me how you happen to be single again" she laughs "With chivalry like that you should have women trying to kick down your door"

Elijah laughs and throws her a look which stops her dead in her tracks, his brown eyes had darkened with an emotion she couldn't register, the heat of his gaze causing a small blush to fill her cheeks.

"I haven't found the right woman yet"

She nods, her voice no longer working and walks forward prompting Elijah to carry on walking. Her breaths are slightly labored as she tries to ignore the way his gaze had made her feel. She felt like a teenager with a crush and it was confusing her immensely. The two walk in silence before Elijah stops outside of a quaint restaurant, the smells emitting from inside the Victorian building causing Nikki's stomach to rumble. Elijah laughs at the sound and holds out his arm to let her walk in first.

As she enters a waiter comes over and asks them to follow him, he leads them to a two person table near the back, the wall behind their table completely glass giving them a gorgeous view of the French Quarter harbor. Nikki smiles as Elijah holds out her chair before sitting down allowing him to tuck her in. He floats around the table and sits opposite her before taking the menu's off the waiter.

"I never knew this place existed" Nikki murmurs

The building was mostly glass telling Nikki it had been recently updated but the rest of the building had that old Victorian feel. The walls were painted a soft grey with red and white accents making it feel very warm and homely. The chatter of the customers creating a quiet hum which was rather comfortable. Nikki smiles gently before lowering her eyes to the menu, she notices the prices and her eyes widen.

"We are splitting the bill" she states looking over her menu at Elijah who just smirks

"No we are not"

"Yes we are"

"Miss O'Connor I offered to buy you dinner and that is what i am going to do. I am not put off by the price nor can you make me"

She huffs at his wordings and lowers her eyes back to the menu, that was something she hated. She had always been someone to argue her point and never back down, yet twice today she had given in to Elijah, she had allowed him to get his own way. Her thoughts return to one of the dreams she had had, where past her and past Elijah had been talking.

Past Elijah had swore that he would give Nicolette anything she required no matter the consequence or what it took to get her what she wanted. In a way it reminded Nikki of their current situation, she was giving in to Elijah and allowing him to feed her, allowing him to get her food. She knew it was a different situation but to her it felt the same.

The waitress walks over and Nikki reluctantly orders, her eyes notice the slight smirk on Elijah's lips and she feels more anger seep into her body. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she turns to look out the window and at the scenery, anything to calm her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nikki had to admit, be it begrudgingly but dinner with Elijah was nice, he taught her the different wines that go along with certain meats and also told her stories of foods and cultures around the world. She lapped it up like a dog starved of water, his wordings allowing her to picture the places in her mind and almost taste the foods on her tongue.

The two of them were currently heading towards Elijah's home, Nikki's arm once again tucked into the crook of Elijah's elbow. Neither of them talking as they enjoyed the night air, the food settling in their stomachs.

"Could i maybe tempt you with a drink at my place" Elijah asks softly as they stop outside the cafe they met this morning"It's just you are excellent company and I would like to keep it a little longer"

"With smooth words like that, how could I deny you" Nikki smirks "Lead the way"

Elijah leads her across the block to the place she knew was once called the compound, Marcel used to live there but apparently it would seem Elijah and his family do now. He lead her through the large wooden doors and into the courtyard. She had to admit it was beautiful in an old rugged way, the concrete added texture when mixed with the dark wood and natures vines.

"This way ma'am"

Nikki giggles at Elijah's chivalry and follows him up the stairs and through a pair of double doors which led to a large sitting area, a bar tucked into one corner whilst one of the walls was covered with a large bookcase. Her feet take her over to it and her eyes scan the book spines, her eyes widening slightly as she sees how old some of the books look.

"So who is the bookworm"

"Both me and Niklaus enjoy the occasional book"

Nikki nods "can't say i do. I get bored after a while"

She turns and walks over to one of the couches dropping down as Elijah walks over with a tumbler or whiskey, thanking him she takes a sip as he sits on the couch opposite me.

"So I'm curious, you said earlier you hadn't met the right woman yet" she starts feeling brave "You were lying weren't you"

Elijah looks at her his eyes widening slightly as he takes a small sip of his drink, lowering the glass he swallows softly, his eyes never leaving Nikki.

"What makes you think I was lying"

"The look on your face" she shrugs "It just read lie to me"

"You would be correct" Elijah sighs

"So what is the real reason you are single" she questions "You're not gay are you"

Elijah laughs shaking his head "No I am not gay. I..I was married once but she died and no one I've met yet is anything like her"

"But wouldn't she want you to be happy?"

"Maybe" Elijah shrugs "We never really talked about what would happen if one of us died leaving the other alone"

"Did she become a vampire like you" Nikki questions hoping it sounds innocent, she needed answers and this seemed like the best way to get them

"Yes she did, but she was different"

"Different how?"

"Do you know about Niklaus being a hybrid"

"Yeah Davina filled me in"

"My wife was one also. When my mother made us vampires she created Niklaus and Nicolette's hybrid side"

Nikki gulps slowly hoping Elijah didn't notice her stiffen at the name "But she died?"

"My mother cursed her to live a life as human, unloved and unhappy and then when she died to be reborn and do it all over again. Not once knowing who or what she was"

"Sounds lonely"

"That was my mother's intention"

Nikki notes the bitterness in Elijah's voice and lowers her eyes to the floor. Questions ran through her mind, did he know she was his reincarnated wife. Was she his reincarnated wife. What was the reason behind her dreams, could he help with her dreams. Questions that she needed answers to but at the same time she was scared of finding out, so instead she decides to pry slowly, Elijah's openness being something she didn't account for but was going to use it to it's full extent.

"So what would happen if you found her"

"She could only return to be if she broke the curse, wanted to break the curse"

Nikki nods and realizes a normal person wouldn't question anything to lets it slide. Taking a sip of her whiskey she tries to think of something else to say.

"What was she like"

Elijah smiles fondly and looks at the wall behind Nikki as though he was lost in his thoughts, she thought he probably was.

"She was a firecracker but at the same time so loving. We didn't marry because we were in love, we married because we had to but i grew to love her and I hoped she had grown to love me too."

"She loved all my siblings as though they were her own, not once doubting any of them but she was closest to Niklaus, they could have been twins. When we all changed and they activated their hybrid side that bond grew stronger due to them being different"

"I'm sorry Elijah" she whispers

"It's okay" he replies shaking his head "It's ancient history"

She chuckles at the words and looks down at her lap, the look on his face as he remembered his wife was the same way 'Elijah' had looked in her dream. She was really starting to get confused and knew she needed answers soon or she was going to loose her god damn mind.

* * *

**END NOTE - SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST. AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT. I LOST ALL IDEAS FOR THE STORY SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET SOME IDEAS GOING.**

**I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL WITH ME AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND GET THIS STORY KICKED OFF AGAIN SOON.**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
